Triacetyl cellulose type resins have been used as a protective film of a polarizing plate. Recently, polarizing plates are used for a variety of applications under various environments and in response thereto, a protective film for polarizing plates with further added value in use has been desired. As one of the added values is cited glare-proofing to prevent glare of the surface of the image plane of liquid crystal. For example, there is employed a means for glare-proofing, in which fine particles such as silica are contained in the outermost surface of the protective film of the polarizing plate.